Motor vehicles include exterior lights to illuminate the environment and to signal to other vehicles. Headlights are attached to a front of the vehicle facing in a vehicle-forward direction. Headlights typically produce white light and illuminate a roadway in front of the vehicle. Brakelights are attached to a rear of the vehicle facing in a vehicle-backward direction and typically produce red light. Turn signals are attached at or near corners of the vehicle and typically produce yellow or orange light. Some brakelights are also turn signals. Brakelights communicate to other vehicles whether the vehicle is braking, and turn signals communicate to other drivers whether a vehicle intends to turn. Turn signals also function as four-way flashers and communicate to other vehicles that the vehicle is moving slowly, a hazardous situation is ahead, etc. Types of lights for vehicles include tungsten, halogen, high-intensity discharge (HID) such as xenon, light-emitting diode (LED), and laser.